The Source  Chapter 1
by Akai-Lili
Summary: Everything is going all well in Konoha, but then.. They're coming. And need to be destroyed. Will they succeed?


_Yes, everything that happened up until now, is my fault. I know._ Were the thoughts crossing his head. Of course it was his fault. It always was his fault, it always would be his fault. For he had the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, one of the most dangerous monsters that existed and would ever exist. But it was never his choice, and he never wanted it. Still, it was the sole reason everyone had always hated him, had always hurt him. Everyone had, no one had accepted him, and even now when some did, he still felt lonely sometimes. But it was okay, for there was one person that had accepted him since they met. She didn't know about the Kyuubi, and even if she'd known it wouldn't have mattered. She really only cares about people their personality, even though her own isn't always that great.

Now, this might sound like a love story, but it really isn't. The blonde haired guy and the green-haired girl will never get into any romantic relationship, at least not with each other. They are friends, best friends, and that's all they would ever be. They needed each other in that way, they never thought of each other any other way. Naruto and Nina had been best friends from the first time they met, but now they were in trouble. And when I say trouble, I mean deep trouble. Not the kind Naruto would usually get himself in. First, I'll explain how they got into that trouble. Then I'll proceed with the trouble they're in and how they'll try to get out. _They are not alone._

It was just a simple, though cloudy night, when the story starts. Naruto was eating ramen, when Nina ran up to him. "Hey, Naruto-kun! Tsunade is summoning us. Oh, and also Kiba.." She mumbled. Naruto looked up surprised, he never expected to be summoned like this. Even so, he stood up and nodded. "He's probably at his home, let's try that." Nina gave a slight nod, her silent nature showing up. Not silent because she was shy, just because she was thoughtful. It would give out a dark feeling to anyone, but Naruto knew better. The reason she hadn't been at Kiba's house yet was probably because she didn't intend on meeting Kiba alone, not wanting to get into any trouble. Naruto started walking and Nina followed quietly.

Why would Nina probably get in trouble when she meets Kiba alone? Because like mentioned before, she judges solely by personality. And she didn't like Kiba's personality. He was.. too self-centered maybe? Or too arrogant? It doesn't even matter what it was, she didn't like him. And she probably never would, or he'd have.. Have to.. No, the probability of her ever liking him was very low. The only thing known, is that she would like anyone that saved her life, probably. But then again, she was strong enough to not need that, and weak enough to die before anyone could save her life.

On with the story, Naruto and Nina had reached Kiba's house, and Naruto knocked on the door impatiently. He felt the presence of Nina behind him, behind him was where she mostly was as they were with other people. Beside him when they were alone. The door was opened and Kiba raised an eyebrow at the sight of the duo. Then, he decided that since Nina didn't look to bad and he still wanted to try her, that he would go back to his cheery personality. "Hey! What are you here for?" He asked while a small grin played around his lips. Akamaru appeared next to him, looking up at the visitors. He immediately jumped on Nina. Nina did like dogs, and giggled just softly as she began to pet Akamaru.

Naruto first looked at Akamaru, then just smiled as he looked back at Kiba. "What we're here for? Well, the three of us have been summoned by Tsunade. The reason is unknown for the both of us, but you'll need to come along." He stated, still smiling. Over the years, he'd begun thinking about Kiba as sort of a friend. Kiba thought of him.. As.. Well, a friend, but a rival as well. A rival in love, for some reason. Naruto had never noticed the rival thing though, for the only one he had ever liked was Sakura. And Sakura had never liked him in that way, nor would she ever probably.

Kiba nodded at Naruto's answer, and got outside before closing the door. "Well, let's go then! We can't make the Hokage wait now, can we?" And he ran off, chuckling softly. Naruto followed immediately, but not Nina. She was still petting Akamaru, and only noticed the other two had left when Akamaru ran away. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she began running next to Akamaru. Akamaru was of course following his owner, he was a loyal dog. A sweet and fluffy dog, was the impression of him in Nina's mind. They caught up easily, and when they reached the Hokage's building, they stopped.

The three of them looked up a little, and Naruto smiled. "Well, shall we?" And he began walking. Nina followed, not wanting to stay behind with Kiba, even though she knew he would follow as well. Naruto walked to Tsunade her office, the Hokage's office, and knocked on the door. A hard voice reached his ears, telling them to come in. The voice was full of haste, so they were probably summoned for something important. But what kind of important thing? Naruto entered the room and stood in front of the desk that filled a great part of it. Nina took place on his right side, and Kiba on his left. "You called for us, Hokage-sama?" Kiba's voice said, full of respect. Naruto would have probably replaced the Hokage-sama with Granny, but then again he was the only one that wouldn't get punished for doing so.

Tsunade stood behind her desk, her face softly glowing. But not because of a fever, or an illness for how much it matters. The expression on her face, which should be expressionless, might have been something of fear. "They're coming." She said, not even answering Kiba's question. Nothing more needed to be said as well, as the three stood at the other side of their desk, all three of them having their mouth slightly open. The Hokage settled herself in her chair, and looked at them. "We know you want to fight here, but you can't." Naruto opened his mouth farther to argue, but Nina stopped him. "I know we can't." She mumbled, looking down with a slightly sad look on her face. "Because we have to destroy the source, isn't that right?" Her face turned to Tsunade, while Naruto and Kiba both looked at her. "Yes, Nina, that's right." And Kiba and Naruto both gasped for air, knowing that it would be dangerous. But also knowing, that if they were called, they were the only ones that could destroy the source..


End file.
